A Valentine's Day Special
by I-am-Magayon
Summary: (Former penname: Magayon) Hinata prepared a special gift for Naruto on Valentine's day but failed. Disappointed, she was about to throw her gift but an unexpected person just made her feel that her gift is very special than others.


**A Valentine's Day Special**

 **By: Scarlett Cattleya**

 _ **Author's note:**_

 _ **I do not own Naruto.**_

 _ **I'm not really good in English grammar so don't be surprised to see it.**_

 _ **I tried writing again. I changed my penname. Many things happened. But I still love writing.**_

 _ **This is my Valentine gift to all SasuHina fans.**_

 _ **I hope you will like it. Enjoy reading.**_

* * *

Summary: Hinata prepared a special gift for Naruto on Valentine's day but failed. Disappointed, she was about to throw her gift but an unexpected person just made her feel that her gift is very special than others.

* * *

VALENTINE'S day. A special day when people celebrate love. Lovers would go on a date and some confess their love to the person they like. Hinata would do the latter. She had planned this day. She would confess her feelings to the guy she adored for a very long time. But it seemed like nothing was going right for her today...

The bell already rang. It was their lunch break. She remained seated on her chair as she watched her female classmates gave their gifts to the guys they like. Some gifts looked expensive. They really prepared for this day.

Hinata sighed and looked at her gift which she was holding for quite some time. It was a brown box with a red ribbon. Inside were the cookies she baked for Naruto. She was so happy while she was baking those. She wanted to give something special to him. She made those cookies with her heart. But it didn't turn out the way she expected it to be. When she took a cookie to taste it, she expected it to become soft and chewy. But her cookie was as hard as a rock! She had no time to make another batch of cookies so she just put them in the box and tie a ribbon. Now, she realized that she could not give it to Naruto just like that. It would be embarrassing!

With the box still on her hand, Hinata stood and walked out of the classroom. She would just throw her cookies since she could not give it to Naruto. He could not it eat anyway since it was too hard. His teeth might fall off.

At last, she was in front of the trash bin behind their school building. No one was passing by. The only thing she needed to do was to throw her failed gift inside. But as she looked at it on her hand, she felt like crying. She worked hard for these cookies but in the end, she would just throw it. This would be the last Valentine's day she would be seeing Naruto. Next school year, they would be in college. They might not go to the same university. This was her last chance and she blew it. Maybe she was not destined to confess to him.

"You'll going to throw it?"

Hinata almost jumped in shock when she heard a voice. She looked at to where it came from. Her eyes landed on the guy that every girl in the campus like… well, except her.

"You've been standing there the whole time. If you're going to throw it. Do it," Sasuke said.

Hinata's heart sank. She was going to throw her gift but then there was a part of her didn't want. It was still her gift for Nartuto.

"Would you excuse me. I'm going to throw these," he said.

Hinata then just noticed the gifts in his hands. "Why are throwing those away?" She was hurt. Even those gifts were not from her, she was sure that the girls who gave those spent time thinking in buying or making those.

"Why would you throw those?" she asked again.

"Why would I not?"

"But those gifts are special."

"And yours is not?"

Hinata immediately hid her gift behind her. "This is mine so I can do anything to it."

"These are already mine too."

Sasuke had a point. It was his already.

"But this is different."

Sasuke's brow arched. "How?"

"This is mine. I made it."

"Then why you are throwing it away?"

"Beacaue …" She bit her lower lip and bowed her head. "…I can't give it to the person I made it for…"

"Why?"

"Because…" Hinata looked at him. Why was Sasuke talking to her? Everyone in the campus knew that he didn't like talking to other people especially girls who follow him. But then, she was not one of those girls. Maybe that was why…

"Hey!" Sasuke called her attention.

"Huh? Oh… I can't. It's a failure."

Sasuke frowned. "Let me see."

"W-what?"

"Let me see it."

"W-why do you want to see it?"

"Because I want to."

Sasuke looked at her intently. "You'll going to throw it anyway."

He was right. She would still be throwing it away even if she let Sasuke look at it or not. She sighed as she looked at her gift before handing it to Sasuke.

Hinata watched Sasuke as he untie the ribbon and open the box.

"You made this?"

Hinata nodded. "But…" Before she could even finish talking, she saw him took a piece and pop it in his mouth! "Hey! Don't eat that! Your teeth might fall off."

"It's hard," he said, still not spitting the cookie.

Hinata felt embarrassed. "I told you it's a failure You can spit it out. It's okay."

But instead of spitting it out, Hinata heard craking sounds.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Eating."

"I know. But… but… please just spit it out," she said, worried. If his teeth fall off, she would be dead in the hands of his fan girls.

"But I like it."

"W-what?"

"I like it," he said and turned his back on her. "I'm going to keep this. You throw those away."

Hinata looked at to where Sasuke pointed. His gifts were already on the floor. "You just can't take it and leave those."

"I just did," he said and to Hinata's surprise, he was already walking away.

"What's with him?" Hinata asked and was left dumbfounded.

* * *

END


End file.
